Ten Reasons Why I Thought AVPR Sucked
by Legal Humor
Summary: Reasons why myself and others thought AVPR lacking in areas I would like to address. Agree, disagree? Leave your opinion in a review.
1. Legal Humor

Ten Reasons Why I Thought AVPR Sucked

Legal Humor

1) First of all why the hell would you do a predator's movie in a small, boring Colorado town? Really! Piss off. Why couldn't it be somewhere awesome like the first AVP movie?

2) I hate that they keep on playing this horrible piece of crap on T.V. and not AVP instead. I would rather see Scar and Lex in the pyramid kicking alien ass then hobo's getting face raped. So Please! Do the world a favor FX and stop playing this movie on T.V. and instead play AVP. I really want to watch AVP again! Lol and I've watched it like a million times already. (I know what you're probably thinking. "Then go buy the fucking movie!"). Thing is I'm too lazy.

3) I hate at the beginning they once again show that ugly thing burst out of poor scar's chest. If you haven't notice some people actually liked scar and if at the end of AVP didn't hurt me enough they once again show that ugly whore predalien once again. That really set the mood off at the beginning of AVPR for me.

4) I really like animals so once that hillbilly and his son were about to senselessly murder that poor deer I was about to seriously revolt or something. Of course there are sadly people in this already failing world that show their kids the joy of killing. -Rolls eyes- Go fuck yourselves! I was happy when they both got face raped. Also once the acid got on that guys arm I was all like, "Take off the fucking jacket you moron!" But the asshole just stood there and watched as his arm burned off. When his arm hit the ground I smiled and cheered. And oh my god, don't even get me started about his brain dead kid.

Scene In the Movie: The kid slowly peeks over the rock he's be hide and looks down at his dad lying motionlessly on the ground, while also being face raped.

Kid: "Dad…are you okay?"

No! He's getting fack-fucked! Of course he's not okay!

5) I absolutely hate that one bitch predalien whore kills all of those predators. Predators are way better! And in the end they make it a fucking draw! What. The. Fuck! Who the hell wrote this piece of crap!

6) I was really pissed off that wolf died! I was hoping they would do something like "Ha Ha, just kidding, Wolf actually did survive the explosion" but no, they just make him die after all the shit he was put through. It would have been really cool if at the end of the movie they go back to the now destroyed town and through all the ruble and debris, BLAM! A large arm burst out the ground and slowly closes into a fist. Yay! Wolf survived! But really let's get serious now, why can't the predators win for once. Why are they always getting screwed over by Humans and Aliens alike?

7) I really hate that blond bitch Jesse! Funny thing is I was actually going to do "10 reasons why I hate Jesse", but I thought AVPR as a whole had a lot more problems. Anyways back to my insults on Jesse. The whore basically just stands there and whines while her asshole of a boyfriend pretty much assaults another person. Man, she is so freaking useless! A complete disgrace to women everywhere! Also I hate that her hair was just so damn perfect. It seemed like whatever she went through her hair would have absolutely no imperfections. Even when she got impaled and died by wolfs shuriken her hair was still perfectly swept to the side.

8) Okay this was probably the corniest line in the history of mankind.

At the end of the movie:

The little girl: "Mommy…are the monsters gone now."

The line makes me want to just grab my car keys, drive over to the person who wrote this crappy script, slap him, then just walk away. So freaking…UGH!

9) This reason is probably one of the more important reasons why I didn't like the movie. There was absolutely no human and predator interaction. Like in AVP there was Lex and Scar. I loved the whole communication and teamwork between them. I remember the first time I watched AVPR and it ended and I was just sitting there and then I said out loud, "Wait…this can't be it…WHERE THE FUCK IS LEX!" I really hope they do a continuation of that because I and many other people would like to know what happened to Lex after the whole Antarctica incident.

Did she make it back to that ship? Did she tell anyone about it? If she did then did anyone believe her? Did she end up in a mental institution for crazies?

Now the more important question:

Did scar _really_ die?

10) Now, reason 10 is what really pisses me off the most. I spent another two hours of my fucking life watching what they dare call an Alien vs. Predator movie. How fucking dare you! The only reason why I would watch it again is to see the predators in the movie. I feel sorry for them because they had to be involved in such a lame ass movie.

* * *

If you didn't like the movie or thought it at least could have been way better message me or include it in your review your 10 reasons. I'd love to continue this and add who ever to chapter 2 or chapter 3 and so on. This was all just my opinion: I would respect yours and I'd hope you would do the same.

(Also, sorry for my language. Now that I look back on this months later, I even scared myself for a minute their on how "Passionately" ruthless I was in this. I will not change anything though. With or without the many swears I used this was how I genuinely felt at the time)


	2. Captain Razz

Captain Razz's Ten Reasons Why-

"Heh...emotional aren't we? S'ok...the movie did leave much to be desired. Since I just watched it again this weekend (Sucker that I am), its inadequacies are fresh in my mind.

1) TOO GODDAMN DARK! What, did they forget to take the glare screen off of the camera lens, or did they film in daylight and over-CGI the night? The only way to fully appreciate the visual is to turn up the brightness on your screen, and then it's like constant glare. Horrible HORRIBLE cinematography.

2) Plot openings that were left to fester and die. Why was Dallas in jail? Why was the sheriff seeing too much of Ricky? Who tipped off Dale that they were going swimming? Why the hell did the drop ship detach and go back in the first place? They had what they wanted, and were passing Saturn...if they were going for a scientific cruise, why go ALL THE WAY back to earth? I guess out of everything else, they forgot the milk and had to hit the store again.

3) The stoner gun shop guys should have known better than to poke their heads out at the sound of sirens and intruders. "Terrorists attack Gunnison?" Yeah, and since you were expecting it, why did you ignore rule one...STAY DOWN!

4) Too many obviously stolen ideas. AVP at least kept it original in its continuity...but AVPR - the 'Monsters' line from a little kid (Newt); the military chick kicking more ass than the dudes (Vasquez and Ripley); the inept cop in charge (Gorman, Mr. Aaron). Frankly, with all of the similar overlap...I was expecting to see Bill Paxton at any minute -but I guess he was a little Dale, a smidgen of the wimpy guy (I'm going in the tank!), and throw in some Ricky for good measure. Hey, Bill was in both genre's...why not make it a ménage a trios to keep the story flowing.

5) Speaking of Dale...nothing against the actor, and everyone's got a niche that they work in, right...but maybe he should have taken a different part than someone who dies yet again by mutilation of the Face. (Final Destination 2 anyone? And it was another sequel...at least it wasn't a ladder)

6) It's night but not midnight, it's late but still early, and a PREDALIEN punches its way through main street in search of a new face to hump. Following closely behind is a gauntlet-ed fist attached to another funky looking alien right out of Greek Gladiators on the Moon (No offense, but in terms of a random passerby spotting Wolf on the street). WHY THE HELL DID NO ONE SEE THIS? MAIN STREET! The power isn't out yet, it's not even that late, really. What a dead town. Even the kids were at home. I'd have been more impressed if that Predalien punched out of the street right into the path of a Mack Truck, dented the truck beyond repair, and then just shook its head and walked away after putting a new hole in the driver's face.

7) Yeah, I do have issues with the crash sequence. a) Stupid predator should have known better than to fire a canon on a ship b) Pop and kid on his first hunting trip...dad should have known better c) It didn't just drop from the sky into the woods, it STREAKED THROUGH THE SKY and crashed into the woods. Why didn't anyone else for its 20-mile descent call the cops?

8) + almost done! + Should have been a little more background on the Yutani woman's part. For anyone who doesn't follow the fandom (and who would have watched the movie if they didn't), she was a pointless end to the movie. It would have ended better with Mighty Mom gazing at the sky wondering what other monsters were up there. They could have afforded 5 minutes in the beginning...maybe some sort of "What do you mean my corporate enemy Weyland is dead?" sort of thing.

9) Pregnant Mothers in a hospital in the dark being accosted by Predalien? Ok...Mom's going out with a whimper and a squeak? Come on. I've seen some gimpy death scenes, and I'd have thought they'd have made more noise.

And last but not least…

10) "The government doesn't lie to people! (Duh)" "I think stuff like this doesn't happen here. (Duh)" "Did you see one? (Duh!)" "There may be weapons and equipment we can still use. (Duh)" "This day just keeps getting better. (Duh)" And a plethora of other stupid clichéd lines. I mean really...can't anyone write original compelling dialog for a film anymore, or are they reserved for period pieces set in the 1800s? Sense and Sensibility and Predators? Or Dude, where's my Predator? I'd take The Muppets VS Predator over this...at least then they'd have some decent writing.

But as I said…just watched this again this weekend. I was cleaning, it was background noise."

-Captain Razz

* * *

You (Captain Razz) sent your submission sometime last year and I am so sorry for stalling it. There were many points that you listed that made me nod and readily agree upon. I will go through them all and make replies.

1) I cannot believe I forgot that tidbit! Not only was it too dark (And I have perfect vision and even I was squinting) but at one point they also decided to add rain into the mix. Lol, Why! I know I know, to perhaps play up the scene but what is the point when I can barely see what is going on. All I see is a black screen with occasional movement and yelling/screeching/growling.

2) I definitely agree. So many lose ends left unknown. Lol, do you think they were just making it up as they go? "Oh, rebellious teen, mhm, put that in." "Oh wait, wouldn't it be even more dramatic if we made the jerk-boyfriend and his friends show up at the school? O-hohoho, love it! We can also add in an alien in there to kill off the friends. No use for them."

3) They were completely stupid! If they had a brain they would at least make sure the **front door** was locked! And…hello… you are in a gun store! You are in the perfect place if something such as this (An alien invasion) ever were to take place. Use the guns! Gosh, I do not even want to talk about them. I do not even know why they were added in there. They barely had any screen time before getting their heads blown off.

4) HaHa, yes. Not much originality here. Well, at least we got to see a smidgen of a "Predator home world" perhaps. In the scene where Wolf got the alert message and took off. I thought that was pretty interesting and "New"… Even if we only got a sneak peak of it.

5) Lol! Yeah, I suppose. Oh wells, I for one wouldn't mind working around a set for AvP. Even if I were to act out the death of having my whole upper body burned by acidic blood. It's an honor!

6) LOL, Totally! I remember watching the movie again and that particular scene caught my attention. He basically punches his way through cement and there are cars calmly driving along their merry way in the background! Not only that but he stands there for a good three minutes. How could someone not have seen him! Dull town indeed. You would think that they would immediately pounce on something so uncommon when they carry on the routine of their boring town day in and day out. And I definitely would have fawned over the scene you described. A lot more interesting! Maybe throw in a fat guy off to the side who witnesses everything and sprints off and… Idk! Falls or something.

7) a) Yes Yes. Your cannon? Really? Are you scared of the Predalien that you do not want to go near it? Be a man and use your bare hands! It just killed your friend who is currently lying in an awkward position on the floor. That is like… basics 101. Rule Number 1: Never use plasma cannons indoors… Especially when you are currently in outer space. (Duh) b) I do not even know what to say to that… Shouldn't the kid be in school or something? Or couldn't they bond over something else…Idk, Chess? c) Once again I totally agree on that one! Not only did it streak through the sky it streaked through the sky… in flames. Hello? I mean, the Father in Son had to have been way way out there in no-man's-land for that to have gone unnoticed.

8) Once again, more questions left unanswered and leaving us even more confused about the movie. If you are not going to do a sequel then what is the point in putting her in there? It was indeed pointless.

9) The other ladies did sort of scream when they saw their fellow Mother-to-be get "Impregnated" first. Now, on the other hand, if I were them I would have got off of that medical bed and wobbled my chubby butt out of there. Oh, do you remember that part before this when the Predalien was just starring at all those babies? What did it do to the children? Kill them off, maybe.

10) HaHa, they were indeed lacking in the originality factor. There were far too many cliché situations to even call the movie enjoyable.

* * *

If you didn't like the movie or thought it at least could have been way better message me or include it in your review your 10 reasons. I'd love to continue this and add who ever to chapter 3 or chapter 4 and so on. This was all our opinion: I would respect yours and I'd hope you would do the same for others alike.


	3. Comments & Replies

Alright, this isn't another 10 reasons update, but rather me replying/showing my appreciation for those who have left their comments/opinion on the matter. Simply sending private messages to every single one of you will surely kill me, and then there are the anonymous reviews that also must be dealt with. I shall only reply to those who have accounts here, but I will make an acceptation for those anonymous reviewers who had quite a lot to say. Bear with me, this list will be long. It's in alphabetical order, to make your lives easier.

C = Comment

R = Reply

_Madman584 & anon_: You won't see your name below because ultimately I will choose one (or both) of your 10 reasons in the next chapter to do commentary on. Thanks guys.

* * *

_Aspergian Mind_

R: I believe I already replied to your comments in a private message. Let me know otherwise. Your review was one of my most favorite, above all. Thank you for the detailed critique, always appreciated.

_badboywest_

C: hmm u dont know much on both sides of this unverse. avp was done so badly it was not funny i wanted to hang my self. avpr got a few things right but still stuffed up bigtime. like wtf was with that pred-alien like dam thing was raped in the design bigtime. and dont get me started on the new predators movie. read the avp books 'prey', 'war' and then 'hunters planet' and u will understand a little more on how both movies sucked ass. if i could i would remake both avp 1 and 2 so they make more sence. but alas that wont happen sadly but reed those three books but mainly 'prey' as its a good read as thats how the movie should of been done.

R: Well, we all have our opinion. I absolutely loved Aliens/Predators, I loved the actors, I loved the plot and setting. As for Aliens/Predators Requiem: I loved the Predators, hated most of the characters (Nothing against the actors), and I hated the setting. The Predalien was fine, design-wise. Though it did look a little bulky and, basically, wtf. Also, don't get ME started on the most recent Predators movie. I absolutely loved it, trust me, you'd be annoyed by me because I wouldn't shut up about how "awesome" it was. The only thing I didn't quite like about it was that the one "original" Predator got his head wacked off. I was hoping for a happier ending. Anyways I've never actually read anything, so I will definitely consider your advice. Thank you for expressing your opinion.

_Captain Razz_

R: First of all, I'd just like to thank you for your 10 reasons, and I'm happy that you liked it being featured as a chapter. *Hug*

_Coryzilla_

C:I hated AVPR too. The damn movie so so dark. The only time you can see stuff is when it's day time. And the all that is stuip poor story bullshit. AVPR dosn't have a good writer. Infact the people who called the shots. Didn't even write the script. But when the aliens and the predator fainly fuckn' fight. You go "What the hell is going on?". Becuse all you see is darkness. I mean ya the movie sould be dark. To give the fell of the other moives. But they went WAY to dark. You know what sucks. They fainly came out with a AVP game that was on the xbox 360 and ps3. And they half assed it. The game is just as bad as the movie. If not worse. It's sad that AVP is getting trown around like it has.

R: Yeah, the lighting was very poor. It was a bad call, definitely. -and I don't know too much about Aliens/Predators games, because I don't play them. I dunno, they look kind of cool to?

_Cricket_

C: Am I crazy or did the predators in the new 2010 movie NOT have any clan mark on their foreheads? The normal one toed to the post I could write off as an unblood that got caught somehow but Mr. Black and his pack should have been marked if they were hunting oomans on a hunt world right?

R: Well, to be honest with you I've only seen 2010 Predators once, unfortunately. If I ever get the chance I'll be sure to pay more attention to those small details. –and yes, those silly Unbloods. Always getting caught. I wouldn't be surprised if it _was _actually an Unblood, that was spared for whatever reason.

_enanfran_

C:11) The GOLDEN RULE IS BROKEN. If it is about aliens then there should be bishop or ripley or both of them not only as same characters but also as same actors.(bishop might have a twin brother and Sigourney might act as Ripley's ancestor) Besides, no matter how bad or good is the movie(any movie), those two can make it better with thier performance. I liked bishop in AVP, same actor, same character, weaponless person who does almmost the same trick with a pen like he did with a knife in the ALIENS. I think it was sweet. 12) Yeah, Lex and Wolf should be there, fighting together and later staying alive at the end of the movie. 13) Seriously, i hate the hospital scene, fine in other movies they mostly attacked people with weapons/prisoners/criminals but here to attack pregnant women and babies/shildren? THAT IS SICK. 14)Finally, they need to get better actors and rewrite the script better( those 'directors' are same who made SKYLINE movie and it is the WORST MOVIE EVER

R: The thing is, this is Aliens/Predators. The characters in Aliens and the characters in Predators are of their own. "Bishop" is in Aliens/Predators, though. Bishop Weyland? -but yeah, I totally agree. I mean, the characters in the Alien movies, hands down, are phenomenal. OH, and I did notice the knife trick in Aliens/Predators. I was like "aw", Bishop. Sweet indeed. Lex + Wolf fighting together, now I'd pay a fortune to have seen that in Aliens/Predators R. -and nobody! N.o.b.o.b.y can tell me that a low budget was the cause of not including prior characters in Aliens/Predators in A/P R. Also, I didn't like the hospital scene either, but really. If you think about it a hospital would be the perfect place for an alien. Electricity didn't go out at the hospital due to emergency generators, so you have warmth, and an endless buffet that wouldn't fight back. (Hospitals are full of the sickly and weak) and I actually didn't have a problem with the actors, it was just the characters.

_GrayHuntress_

C: Ya, it pretty well sucked. The only reason I occasionally watch it is for the Predators. I agree with all your reasons, especially #10. :(

R: Yep, same here. One of these days – Hopefully this weekend – I'm going to catch it on TV and record it. So for future references I can simply fast-forward through the boring parts and go straight to the scenes where the Pred is broadcasting his magnificence. –And yeah, number 10; it's such a tragedy, really. *Cry*

_grimmJAKAL_

C: I AGREE! AVPR SUCKED! Worst two hours of my life! Stupid movie. I was mortified by what happened to Wolf. Poor guy. Goes through all that just to get nuked. WTF! I also agree: Why can't the Predators win for ONCE! Humans win all the time. It's cliche! And I don't get it...if their so advanced than we are, how do they lose? /: Does not make sense. Or at least to me. If I can find it...I have a page that has TWENTY reasons why I hate AVPR. That's alot of hating. lol x

R: Poor Wolf indeed, but if he was such an expert as he was made out to be then he would have stopped the infestation at that sewer! Predators are suppose to be intelligent and killing machines, so why aren't they winning. Us Humans, so self-absorbed in ourselves. –and if you ever do get those "20" reasons then be sure to send them whenever you'd like. "Drinking on that hateraid". Couldn't help it.

_Hawki_

C: Technically this would belong in a forum, but as I'm not a site admin, I'll keep quiet. Anyway, I actually haven't seen 'Requiem', but have heard plenty about of it, none of it good. Regardless, in regards to some of the points you raised: 1) Maybe a budget? ;) Still, you make a good point, how the other (Alien vs.) Predator movies had far more exotic locales. 4) Hunting is very much a gray issue-hunting for sport is one thing, hunting for food another and even the former can still have environmental benefits if the target species has exceeded the land's carrying capacity. Still, showing children how "fun" it is to hunt isn't the best lesson to teach IMO. As for the acid and jacket...well, can't comment too much, but suffice to say, Hicks, Hudson and Vasquez managed to keep going...tough hombres indeed. 6) Well, it could be argued that the yautja effectively 'won' the first AvP film, not getting into EU material. Still, to be fair, humans 'losing' wouldn't go well with mainstream audiences, which is what any movie also has to consider in addition to fans. 9) While I feel that Scar deciding to help Lex and vice versa was a bit...sporadic in the original film, it did at least have a fairly interesting dynamic, what with the language barrier and differences in physical prowess. Anyway, you make a good point about interaction and Lex's fate being left ambiguous.

R: Yeah, when I first made an account here I wasn't too sure of the "rules" myself. Now, a year later I don't find the point in taking it down, so I'll just leave it be. No matter what others say of it, and you already know my views on the movie, I believe you should still give the movie a try. Some people liked the movie and likewise others did not. You might actually like it. 1.) I'll agree that the budget could be the difference between a good/bad movie. Though I don't know their budget I thought they could have picked somewhere, more extravagant. 2.) Yeah, now that I look back on it hunting is the way of life. I appreciate the fact that I am able to indulge myself in meat from time to time. Just, someone that age, a little boy? I dunno. –and yeah, the acid and the jacket scene. Made me giggle and facepalm all at the same time. 3.) To me, they would have won if at least one of their unblooded managed to get through the Chiva. Scar was killed and the Queen was as well. Therefore, it's a draw, at least that is how I see it. –and yeah, Humans just love to see themselves "the last man standing", I suppose. Though, you must admit, quite a few Aliens/Predators fans are actually rooting for the E.T. rather than themselves. 4.) Yep, I love interaction. Without that initially curiosity I feel like the characters are even more defined as separate and undeveloped. Thank you for your opinion.

_MaiWishes_

C: Indeed terrible movie but I enjoyed it somehow, mainly because I fastforwarded through all the human only sceens cause I knew they would suck and the point of showing them is that you could 'feel' for them before they all die or some stupid shit. The movie was worth it since Wolf was worth watching.

R: Yeah, whenever I get the chance I'm going to record the movie when it airs and just fast-forward through all the boring parts. Wolf swinging his whip around is _always_ worth re-watching.

_N1nj4 Grrrl_

C: Yup, it sucked. I watched it once and will never watch it again, not even for the Preds. If that many Preds aren't capable of taking out one alien, no matter how different from the usual it may be, then they aren't worthy as far as I'm concerned. Give me a Yautja badass! Oh, but we have the Wolf, of course! Though he starts out awesome, I'm appalled that he was unable to take that bastard Predalien out. All in all, I really hated the movie. As for AVP, though I thought it was awesome, there were three things that I really hated about it. 1. Lex's actress was regrettably terrible. 2. Why would any Yautja risk becoming a host like that? And 3. SCAR DIED AT THE END! Ugh... Aside from becoming a host, I thought he was really the very best part of that movie and the writers killed him off at the end! Damn it all... I'd have loved it if he had survived and had taken Lex with him. A sequel like THAT would have been awesome! Lex on the homeworld! But alas, twas not to be. Anywho, AVPR: It could have been awesome, but wasn't. Opportunity wasted as far as I'm concerned. :-(

R: Good points. An alien as obvious and nonchalant as the Predalien… you would think they would notice something like that roaming their small vessel. Novice mistakes, as far as I'm concerned. Yes! Wolf, I thought he was going to put an end to the Predalien and make up for the other Predator's mistakes. Well, he didn't, sadly. He was a-maz-ing in the beginning then everything went downhill in the sewer scene. Then in the end, why didn't he win! I mean, come on. He slashed at it a couple of times, stabbed it, ripped out its inner jaws, and (If that wasn't over-kill enough) stabbed it through the head. BS. Why do they always have to make these movies a draw? I loved Aliens/Predators: 1.) I thought Lex's actress was okay? What was wrong about her? 2.) I don't even know how to comment to that, but yeah, for one I don't know how he could have missed the hugger in the first place. Novice mistakes, again. 3.) I think it has something to do with the writers always wanting things to be a draw, between Aliens and Predators. Scar was indeed the movies shining star, I must agree. I would also like to see more of the Homeworld as well, but I doubt something like that will happen. It would be a heck of a lot of money to furnish something like that.

_Serendipity's tears_

C: I'm mostly with ya on just about all of it, but I own the movie and still watch it once in a while. One thing though if scar had to birth any predalien then atleast this one was hard to kill just like its daddy. :/

R: I watch it whenever it airs on TV, as well. This weekend, I'm going to watch it yet again. *Shrugs* –and yeah, I guess I could agree on that last tidbit. Children take after their parent, I suppose.

_Sonya Wesker_

C: The first alien/ predator movie was awesome. I love aliens. I hated the second one though. The worst part was the pregnant women getting infected by the pred alien. I was pissed and rather disgusted. Plus wolf dying sucked. My husband and I bought the second avp movie for 5 bucks. (We had never seen it before.)I sold it asap!

R: Aliens/Predators was awesome. I still to this day get excited whenever it comes on TV now and again. lol, everyone seems to hate the hospital scene. It was quite disturbing, though. -but once again (Copying and pasting) if you really think about it a hospital would be the perfect place for an alien. Electricity didn't go out at the hospital due to emergency generators, so you have warmth, and an endless buffet that wouldn't fight back. (Hospitals are full of the sickly and weak)

_southernvampirepirate_

C: WHY IN THE HELL DO THE PREDATORS ALWAYS DIE IN THESE MOVIES? i agree with you completly that AVPR sucks! it's too dark for one thing, the stupid people do stupid stuff. all the women going to have babys seeing this other woman being face raped by this big ugly alien don't do anything to get away! the stupid humans blow up Wolf just when he was winning..for the most part. theres a dumb blonde bitch that the only thing i liked about her was when she died. then theres the dumbass that follows the blonde everywhere. then theres the fact that more than one human survived! and it was too dark! i wasted money buying the shitty movie and wasted time watching it!...there, now i'm done, good job writing!:) Jessi

R: The writers of Aliens and the writers of Predators don't want their "creations" to be bested, and likewise make fans on either side go into an outrage. That is my guess. –and lol, such a bad day to be prego. –and yeah, if you see an alien picking off one person then that is when you get up and run because more than likely, you'll be next. Common sense. Sadly, either way, whether or not Wolf was winning, he was bested. Either way you see it. He was stabbed through the chest, I believe. If he didn't initially die he probably would have been chewed to bits by the Predalien's children. That or, he'd bomb the place OR just suffer and die a slow painful death from his extensive injuries. Lol, yeah, everyone seems to not like Jessi. Jessi who? I say. I think Ricky was the name of the guy you're talking about. I dunno, male hormones?

_Synvara_

C: I LOVED the first AVP movie, i really did...until i saw scar dying and lex stay at earth..WTF? then came an announcment for the second one and i though:" YES! finally ..." until i saw that trailer which hat NOTHING to do with AVP. but i was patient and gave it a shot...well until that secne with the babies and the pregnent women. that was the pint where i just switched it off for good! i am a woman and a mother and that part was just disgusting beyond words! why do they always have to break the ultimate taboo, killing kids, babies and now even pregnent women. are we ( the audience) THAT used to it? that numb? I woukd ve prefered a movie about lex, scar and maybe the yautja homewolrd? now THAT would ve been cool. Greets, Syn

R: Yeah, the movie was very disappointing seeing as us as a Aliens/Predators audience expected so much from it. I couldn't really stomach the hospital scene either. (Copying and pasting what I wrote prior) -but if you really think about it a hospital would be the perfect place for an alien. Electricity didn't go out at the hospital due to emergency generators, so you have warmth, and an endless buffet that wouldn't fight back. (Hospitals are full of the sickly and weak) lol, but I agree completely, overall my least favorite scene. Makes me not want to even get prego and go to a hospital to deliver.

_Syver'ti_

C: :((((((((( X 1000000000000! FAIL!

R: It was a straight up EPIC fail, but I did quite like some of the new Pred weaponry they introduced. That whip was absolutely brilliant. -and hot.

_The Truth_

C: I think this movie raped the alien and predator saga, but even though we share the same hatred, it seemed that none of your arguments explained why the movie sucked. you could for example take the irrationell changes to the predalien, because it shouldnt have the hair or inherit armor-like skin or stand completely upright or deep throat 4-5 chestburster into one person, or why this predator was so superior to the aliens when in the first movie, two of them were killed by a single alien, they only made things that they thought would look cool. Cheesiest dialogues ever, i agree with u totally there. The characters were really cliche to and you really didnt care when any of them died. But the thing that made the less sense of anything in this movie is how none of the predators detected the predalien when it was on there ship or why a ship flying away from the mother ship when their business on earth was over and how the predators on the ship didnt notice a fullgrown predalien on that tiny ship. They should kill everyone that had anything too do with this movie. Period.

R: Um, I did give you arguments explaining why it sucked. I gave you 10 reasons, lol. I hope you read Chapter 2, as well. Anyways, the Predalien made perfect sense. For one, it is _suppose_ to look/act like the thing it hosted. Therefore, yes, it is going to have dreadlocks and what-have-you. Basically, it inherited DNA from Scar, the Predator it hosted. Likewise, the aliens inherited the Predators intelligence, hence, why they were so hard to kill. Yeah, the ship-Predators were... disappointments. I totally agree with that. -and why they were hanging around Earth is you or my guess.

_Travis Castiel Olivera_

C: Holy crap. Angst much. No offense but death is a way of life. Animals kill each other but you get po'd when people do it. Yet you cheer on human death. But I digress. Though I was pissed about scar and wolf. Forgot something. Whhyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! No scar (living) No Lex (WrTF is she) Wolf dies (sad face) New challenge to someone make a FF with Scar Lex and Wolf.

R: (Copy and Pasting) Yeah, now that I look back on it hunting is the way of life. I appreciate the fact that I am able to indulge myself in meat from time to time. Just, someone that age, a little boy? I dunno. -and no, I don't cheer on Human death. If I see that someone has been murdered for whatever reason, I do not cheer it on. Now, as for one of the Predators, I don't mind. It's fake, a movie. Anyways, I'd love to see someone remake Aliens/Predators R to where Lex and Wolf team up or something. Scar, I've come to terms, is dead.

_vampireyautja_

C: the only AND I MEAN THE ONLY good thing about this movie was Wolf. Oh my god what a baddass. He was so cool despite the crappy movie he was put in. Berserker predators look like kittins compared to wolf.

R: Even if Wolf didn't get the job done I still like him, as well. It was because of the writers who are so keen on making everything a freaking draw between Aliens and Predators. Which sucks because that makes the Preds look bad. -and lol, I wouldn't go that far. The biggest Berserker Predator in the most recent Predators movie is one scary SOB. Now, with Wolf, if I ever saw him, I'd probably squeal, run up to him and snuggle him.

_WolvesKey_

C: While I DO agree that AVP is better than AVPR I DON'T agree that it was a total failure. After all, the budget for the film was way much lower than the one for AVP, so they didn't have much to work with. I guess they used Colorado probably because it was in a rather isolated area, again giving the film that sorta 'alone' feeling. Although Wolf was amazing, I have to disagree that he wasn't brilliant. There were many occasions during the film that he walked past a few Xenormorphs in hiding. He has a frickin helmet to help him see stuff in the dark, just cos we can't doesn't mean he can't either. One thing I DO hate about AVPR is the lack of lighting, most of it is in the dark, but then again, like I said before they didn't have much of a budget to work with. I agree with the Jesse point. I don't like her either and she's rather two-faced as well, still, at least she DOES die in the film, although she may look as though a hair hasn't moved from around her perfectly make-up'd face, I always get a satisfaction knowing that she DIDN'T survive. As for the ending, yeah, it sucks that predators always lose, why? They're supposed to be well-trained and higher beings and experienced hunters, how they keep losing is anyones guess. I too was expecting at least for Lex to pop up at the end of the film or at LEAST-least be mentioned once during the film-I was thoroughly disappointed when neither occured. But yeah, sadly Scar did die, if the predalien didn't kill him then the explosive bomb that Wolf set off definitely did :\ I think that at one point-might just be me-but the predalien had actually CONSUMED(ate) Scar in order to grow. Which is a rather...disturbing thought. Again, while I agree on most of your points, I find that you SLIGHTLY fail to recognise the struggles to produce a decent sequel. Seriously, with a low-budget how the HECK were they gonna top AVP which was based in Antartica? Even so, your opinions are refreshing and the good thing about opinions is they're not solid facts and give a good opportunity to discuss :)

R: Yes, I'll readily agree that the budget would surely make or break you, but they definitely could have chosen some place more extravagant with what money/props they had. With what you said of Wolf, I'll definitely agree with. He was _suppose_ to be good at what he does and yet he made a lot of novice mistakes. I dunno, he was all we had! The very first Predators at the beginning of the movie... complete disappointments. Regardless, he didn't get the job done, but I still liked him. He just could have been "better". Jesse was an all around bad character. It gives women, in general, a bad name. Basically, we're two-faces in trying to get with another guy behind the _other_ guys back. We stand on the sidelines when we know that something isn't right yet we don't do anything about it. (The scene where her boyfriend and his friends jumped Ricky) Oh yeah, we pick jerks for boyfriends and follow them around like sick-puppies and last and foremost, we run away when "the going gets stuff". (When she ran away and died in the end) She definitely deserved that, at the end. I think I mentioned this to someone else but I think she totally could have redeemed herself towards the end of the movie if she 1.) Didn't run away 2.) Completely snapped and charged some of the aliens. I totally would have liked her then. -But, of course, she did neither. As for why they keep losing: (Copy and paste-ing from something I wrote prior) The writers of Aliens and the writers of Predators don't want their "creations" to be bested, and likewise make fans on either side go into an outrage. That is my guess. As for Lex, I hope she turns up in future films. I would absolutely love that. -and yeah, I'm coming to terms with Scar. He's gone, sadly. -and yeah, hopefully, with a better budget, Aliens/Predators 3 will blow everyone away. If there will even be a 3... anyways, thank you so much for understanding my opinions and likewise letting me know yours. Always appreciated.

_XenaTheAlienChick_

C: am i the only one who enjoyed the movie AvP-R and is happy that i own the movie on DVD and i also liked the predalien?

R: I don't completely hate it. There were somethings I liked about it. Regardless of what others say about them, I liked the Predators in the movie. I liked the new weaponry they introduced, very neat. As for the Predalien, nothing against it, it just was something I wasn't rooting for. That's like rooting for the "bad guy" in a comic book.

_XenoHybridChick_

C: Reason 7 is why I hated the movie so much. Jesse you annoying bimbo you make all women not matter what age, shape and race all look like weak, brain dead bimbos! I'm glad she died!

R: Yeah, I think Jesse could have redeemed herself if she didn't run away towards the end of the movie. Like, she snapped and charged the aliens. I actually would have liked her then. –But of course, she didn't. I despised her all throughout the movie, because, from start to finish her character obviously didn't develop whatsoever. (Nothing against her actress, of course)

* * *

Stay Tuned  
**&**  
Review


End file.
